You Are My Everything
by acciofirebolt11
Summary: Quinn and Puck's breakup after Beth was born.


She was never good with goodbyes, they hurt too much, and she couldn't stand to break his heart. It had been terrible with Finn, when he found out, of course it was her fault, cheating on him, getting knocked up by his best friend, and then lying to him about it. She felt horrible about it, like she was the world's greatest fuck up, she loved Finn, and she had made a mistake, which had cost her her family, her first love, and less importantly, her spot on the cheerios, and her popularity.

She never thought her feelings for Puck, or her lack of feelings for him would ever develop into anything stronger than she had felt for Finn, but she was wrong. She had only gone to Puck because she had lost everything, and despite what she had done, denied the baby was his, and stayed with Finn, he took her in and took care of her, something she never thought was possible for Noah Puckerman. Their relationship wasn't perfect, and she knew he felt like he had to stay with her, for the baby, but no matter how much she told herself that once the baby was gone, she would be done with Puck, and that he would be done with her, she couldn't deny how she felt. She was in love with him.

He had matured, and she saw it as the days passed throughout her pregnancy. The reality that he was going to be father seemed to sink in, and he became more thoughtful, caring, and dare she admit it, more loving towards her. When he sang Beth in glee club, and said he wanted to name their little girl that before they gave her up, she felt her heart swell. She even thought about keeping the baby after that, they could be like Nathan and Haley on One Tree Hill, which Mercedes had been making her watch, but there was no way Puck's pool cleaning business would be able to support them, his mom hated her, her parents hated her and would probably hate Noah if they knew the situation, hell Mrs. Hudson hated her, not that it mattered much right now.

She wished that when the doctor had delivered Beth, the nurse would just take her to where the other babies stayed, and given to her new mother. Of course the second she was handed her baby girl, Beth, who had Noah's eyes and nose, she instantly fell in love. She was a mother, the mother of a gorgeous baby girl, and she wanted to keep her. She couldn't though, and it broke her heart when Beth was taken away.

A week later, after Beth's birth, Quinn stood outside the Puckerman's house, trying to muster the courage to do what she had to do. He deserved the truth; he deserved a woman who loved him like she did, and a woman who wanted to raise a child with him, not someone who stayed with him because he knocked her up. Timidly, she knocked, before surprising herself, and rapping the door with her knuckles harder. She waited, and when there was no answer, she let out a sigh and turned around and headed for her car.

'Quinn? Wait.' Puck called from the front door, and pulled a shirt on over his bare chest before jogging over to her. 'Is everything ok babe?'

She looked up at him and just saw Beth's face. She didn't trust her voice, afraid it would crack and she would cry, so she silently wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her back, and breathed in his scent – old spice, laundry detergent, and his aftershave.

'Quinn, is everything okay?' He asked, his voice sincere, as he pushed her back gently so he could look down at her face.

It was now or never, she knew she had to do it. It hurt too much being with him. It was a constant reminder of Beth, and she couldn't stand it. 'I love you Noah, I really do, more than you can imagine.'

'I love you too' he went to kiss her.

'Don't' she leaned back, and saw his face darken with confusion. She knew she was a terrible person, and she would be lucky if she ever found a relationship that she didn't fuck up. 'I love you Noah, with all my heart and soul, which is why this is so hard. I can't anymore, I see her whenever I see you, and it hurts.' She said in a quiet, shaky voice. She looked down at the ground when she was done, and bit her lip trying not to cry.

'Quinn' his voice soft and full of love. 'I miss her too' he pulled her close him and kissed her head.

She started to sob into his chest, it was all wrong. She was supposed to be married first, not a high school sophomore when she became a mother. She had ruined his life, her life, and Beth's. 'She's going to hate us when she finds out the truth.' She managed to choke out before breaking down again.

He just stroked her hair, telling her it was okay, and held her until she had calmed down. She felt better after finally letting it out, she had been holding in all her emotions waiting for the right time to let it all out, and she had finally found it. If she was going to let Beth go, and try to move on, she had to let everything that reminded her of Beth go, which she knew from the very begin meant she had to let Puck go.

'I love you, I'm glad it was you who, you know.' She said, her voice surprisingly calm. 'I always remember you Noah, and I'm sorry.' She whispered and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. 'Maybe one day, later on, we can try again' she smiled sadly and let go of him so she could go back to her car.

She watched him as she put her car into gear. He stood still, watching her, his face full of hurt. She let out a sad sigh, and brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She tore her gaze from him, and drove away, ignoring the terrible pain she felt in her chest.


End file.
